Just Cause 4: Karthstan Myths and Legends
User:QWTF spy has always been interested in video game myths and legends, such as Bigfoot in San Andreas, Gary as a werewolf in Bully, or that Vaas is still alive in Far Cry 3 and others. He has decided to add his myths and legends to his fan fiction project. You can find GTA myths at the GTA Myths wiki here and there's this: ☀http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11235 This is a fun page similar to GMRE's pages. Kahnushahr Demon There have been reports lately of a winged demon flying in the Kahnushahr suburbs located in the middle of the city. Reports suggest that the winged demon landing in resorts when no-one is around and only appears if it's raining or a major downpour is occurring at night. It's said that once the demon has noticed you, it will do two things, Flee or Attack you. If the demon decides to attack you, run, that's what they say as the demon is extremely strong and most firearms don't do a damn thing. Missing people is frequent in these suburbs and maybe this can explain why. However, there is no physical evidence that the demon exists......right? Spree killer Somewhere in Al-Fakkalla, legends of a spree killer roaming around the outskirts of Al-Fakkalla have been reported for 20 years, the spree killer is reported to a white male with long blonde hair and is possibly dimwitted. The spree killer usually wields an assault rifle and drives a yellow car. He will kill anyone he came across according to witnesses. Ghost Children In Al-Sharma, at abandoned school, some school buses with the traditional yellow and black paint can be seen. These buses are undrivable, however, if you wait for a certain amount of time. You can faintly hear children's moans, however, there are no children to be seen. Most likely, these ghost children were victims of an atrocity committed by Said Farrah's regime. Where bad kids go For the creepypasta, check this link: Here A mysterious TV show keeps appearing on the TVs of Karthstan, it's a children's show but not any show, a political influenced show with messages such as "Bad kids support terrorists" or "Bad kids go against Said Farrah" after this, a final message concludes the day with "WHAT HAPPENS TO THE BAD KIDS" and a shot of a rusty door appears, the camera zooms in the door as screams and moans become more audible before cutting to black. Ghost cars Somewhere in the Karthstani desert, you might find some abandoned cars that are still drivable, however, some reports suggest that the cars come to life and will attempt to run you down. Kali Reports suggest that the ancient goddess, Kali has awakened and is roaming Karthstan countryside as we speak. She is extremely dangerous and also look likes her original Smite self. Cfox306 Somewhere in the Karthstani desert, a grave that has the name marked "Here lies, Cfox306". If you don't know who he is. He was a myth hunter QWTF used to watch back in the day and used to run VGPI (Video Game Paranormal Investigators) a group dedicated to myth hunting in games. Due to an argument, Cfox quit myth hunting and VGPI no longer exists. Cfox306 has also just recently shut down his channel. Az-Zaydiriyah's hauntings Some say that Az-Zaydiriyah might to be a place full of paranormal activity. Some say monsters, aliens, and even dominatrixes stalk the abandoned 1950s town. Spy Reports from people coming back from the countryside have witnessed a "spy" watching them from afar, he has two variants, the first variant wearing a red suit with a red ski mask and smokes a cigarette. The other variant, however, wears a black suit with red platters and black and white wingtip shoes. Both variants look like the Spy class from Team Fortress 2 and Quake Team Fortress mod that started Team Fortress Classic and Team Fortress 2. Both of them wield a camera. However, trying to apprehend them are wielded no results, as they usually disappear. Corestar experiments Corestar is a PMC and a faction in Karthstan, however, it seems that they're getting into other markets. The first Corestar base you visit when you start the mission "Corestar" screams can be heard throughout the base, these are hard to hear. Either its interrogation or some fucked up shit is going on in there. These screams can be heard before and after the Corestar mission. Said Farrah's ghost This one is similar to Big Smoke's Ghost in GTA SA, first a little backstory, Said Farrah is the main antagonist of Just Cause 4: Karthstan, he is a crazed democratically elected dictator (or as he likes to call himself "Supreme Leader") of Karthstan, a Middle Eastern country, and conspired with The Agency (Including Tom Sheldon) to shut down the armed insurgencies across Karthstan to ensure Karthstan's oil was secured for the US's exports. However, Said was killed by Rico Rodriguez who then escaped with Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane. Rumours have been circulating that Said Farrah's soul still wanders the destroyed palace. Figures are reported to be seen and unknown sounds are heard in the palace. Pagan Min Recently, sightings of a man named "Pagan Min" have been reported, he is the former king (or dictator) of "Kyrat" and was ousted by a group named "The Golden Path" there are no records of a country named Kyrat so we can assume he's crazy, but some say that he can be watching you at anytime. He can be seen anywhere, he can be of two things, harmless or ruthless. The most reported sightings are in Kahnushahr. And apparently he's met dictator Said Farrah. He wields a pen but not any ordinary pen but a knife encased within a pen. Lizardmen Reports of Lizardmen from the countryside, they look like those reptilians, people have been saying. "Their skin is desert" according to a farmer who managed to see one of them in the distance while working on his farm. Perhaps experiments gone wrong? Kidnapping Dominatrices Apparently, rumours have floated around the whole country of Karthstan that women wearing dominatrix and bondage gear are kidnapping people, most of these people are men of course. Throughout Karthstan, sex clubs can be seen but can not be entered by Rico, there will be sex workers outside, all of them mention that someone will "love Rico" if you do manage to find these women, extreme caution should be exercised as the women are armed and dangerous. UFOs UFOs have been reported since the beginning of time, the ufos are usually circular shaped or cigar shaped and some reported that these UFOs can abduct people without a trace. These UFOs can be seen are night and usually disappear or land. No one in Karthstan has never seen the occupants of the vehicles or UFOs. A map can be found in Al-Sharma winch details various UFO sightings. Slenderman Slenderman was created in 2009, however, people believe he actually exists and has recently come to Karthstan, some people say not to go walking in the middle of the desert at night as you might see him and he might take you. G-Man A man in blue holding a briefcase can be seen stalking people, information is so rare on this, I doubt it myself....right? Category:Karthstan Category:Content Category:Myths and odd random things